Werewolf Are You Going (Original/Alternate Version)
Episode Description Werewolf Are You Going is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. This is actually the original/alternate version of the halloween episode Werewolf Are You Going. Roles Starring *Flippy *The Werewolf Featuring *Nutty *Flaky *Lollie *Sneaky *Mouse-Kaboom *Cryptie Appearances *Lumpy *Giggles *Petunia *Ribbon *Mandy *Stacy *Lammy *Josh *Handy *Cuddles *Mime *Russell *Toothy Plot The sun sets and Flippy happily walks out of anger management class, having solved his flip-outs. Lumpy waves goodbye to his patient and walks to his car, discovering he has left the key in the building and locked himself out. The land gets dark and a shadow moves between two trees, causing Flippy to get scared. A howl is heard and Flippy turns to find a werewolf standing in front of him. The werewolf jumps and attacks Flippy, but he pushes him away and runs off. The next morning, Flippy wakes up in his bed, thinking it was only a dream. He receives a phone call from Nutty about trick-or-treating and agrees to go with him. That night, Flippy was out with Nutty. They see Lollie and Flaky. The boys approach them. Nutty is impressed by Lollie's costume. Flippy looks at Flaky's costume. He thinks she's dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood. Flaky blushes and laughs nervously. Lollie says to the boys that shen and the girls are performing on stage this night. Flaky nods and the boys follow to the party. The boys are seating on different tables. Flippy seats with Sneaky and Mouse-Kaboom. The music plays and Flaky is seen on stage and the girls appear. They take off their capes and hoods and skirts. This causes all of the boys except for Sneaky and Flippy (but Evil Flippy appears in Flippy's mind) to act wild and whistle lustfully at the girls. The werewolf sees Flaky and is immediately smitten with her. The girls finish their performing and the boys are still acting wild. Flaky approaches Flippy and kisses him, causing to faint with lovesickness as she goes back on stage. A full moon appears and Flippy transforms into a werewolf and howls with lust and love. Everyone sees this and scream and run away. Werewolf Flippy then attacks Toothy and impales him with his bowie knife and he dies from blood loss. He then mauls Nutty. He sees Lollie and rips her head off. The werewolf appears and kidnaps Flaky. Flaky screams for help and Werewolf Flippy sees this and goes after them. Sneaky and Mouse-Kaboom follow them. Cryptie follows them too. The werewolf takes Flaky to the woods and drops her there. Flaky looks scared. As the werewolf is about to kiss her, he is tackled by Werewolf Flippy. Cryptie, Sneaky and Mouse-Kaboom see this. Cryptie tries to shoot with a silver bullet but has a hard time thinking who to shoot. Werewolf Flippy holds the real werewolf still and Cryptie shoots him. Werewolf Flippy howls with love and lust again and kisses Flaky. Then Flippy turns back to normal. Flippy sees this and blushes and laughs. Flippy and Flaky then kiss as Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom watch. Deaths #Toothy is impaled in the eye and dies from blood loss. #Nutty is mauled to death. #Lollie's head is ripped off by Werewolf Flippy. #The werewolf is shot by Cryptie. Trivia *Characters wear different costumes: **Nutty wears his Groucho Marx glasses from Remains to be Seen **Cuddles is dressed up as an astronaut from Autopsy Turvy **Toothy is dressed up as a cowboy Autopsy Turvy **Josh is dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera **Russell is dressed up as a Mark Anthony **Mime is dressed up as Ruldoph the reindeer from Out of Sight, Out of Mime **Handy is dressed up as a viking from Remains to be Seen **Lollie is dressed up as Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time **Mandy is dressed up as Cleopatra **Stacy is dressed up as Minerva Mink from Animaniacs **Lammy is dressed up as Bo-Peep **Giggles is dressed up as Jessica Rabbit **Ribbon is dressed us as Holli Would from Cool World **Petunia is dressed up as a vampiress **Flaky is dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, later reveals as Red Hot Riding Hood. **Sneaky is dressed up as the Chameleon from T.U.F.F Puppy. **Mouse-Kaboom is dressed up as a Mouseketeer **Flippy is the only character who is not wearing a costume (or in this case a werewolf) *The music that is played during Flaky and the girls' performance is the instrumental version of Kiyana song Little Red from the Hood. *Flaky was originally going to dress up as Jessica Rabbit but she has to dress up as someone to attract wolves. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes null